


桃茶(ABO)

by newest



Category: Nanonchimon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newest/pseuds/newest
Summary: 特長生AUABO自行避雷
Kudos: 8





	桃茶(ABO)

上课铃响起，小息时嘈杂的走廊不再有人们跑来跑去，不再有女生吱吱喳喳地聊天，情侣们亦不再依着门边谈情说爱。各班的课室内，桌椅整齐的排列着，男男女女坐在座位上听课。

「大家放下手里的笔。」话音刚落，一班里沙沙的纸笔声顿时停止。「第一题答案是…」

「0，1，2。」班房角落里坐着的男孩举着手，毫不犹豫地道出了自己的答案，桌上的草稿纸却是空白一片。一班汇集了年级中最聪明的学生，但他们现在也只能诧异地看向那靠着椅背，满脸自信的Wave。对于Wave，一班的学生羡慕他的头脑，但也讨厌他那自大、独来独往的性格。Wave亦不屑与他们打好关系，下课便抱着笔记本，自己一人到饭堂吃午饭。

而在走廊的末端的八班，站在黑板前的老师戴着眼镜，对着黑板写着看不懂的物理公式。台下的同学们能睡的睡，能玩就玩，能聊天就聊天，手里拿着笔的，也只是用来掩饰着桌底那发光的屏幕。课室的最后一行，一个空无一人的位置，椅背上挂着一个背包。老师长篇大论地讲课，同学们心不在焉地上课，并没有人理会那没有主人的座位。

此时本应坐在那桌椅的人正躲避着身后老师的追赶，慌乱的跑步声和老师喘着气的叫骂声从楼梯间延至走廊。一班的学生被吵得纷纷转过头从窗户看向那被主任叫停的学生，他一边做着无辜的表情，一边翻着裤袋，跟主任争论，说自己并没有拿走手机。

差点把裤子也脱下来的Paeng成功骗过主任，他双颊泛起可爱的酒窝，转身时看向一班的课室，与那在镜片后的清冷目光相交。

弓着身穿过天台的门，少年有着深邃双眼皮的眼睛左顾右盼地寻找着那人的身影。Wave穿着的深红色外套在他身上显得宽松，他坐在弃置的桌子上，面无表情地望着闯进天台的Paeng。今天的天气难得的令人感到身心舒畅，微风飒飒，像为泰国这常年炎热的天气浇了一杯冰水。秋风把两人的白衬衣被吹得紧贴在身上，勾勒出他们精瘦的身板。

Paeng慢慢地走向Wave，每走近一步所嗅到的水果香气越发浓烈。到了Wave的身前，Paeng摘下Wave的眼镜。他双手撑在Wave的两侧，抬头直盯着原本藏在眼镜后那透着一丝迷蒙的双眼。Paeng身上的茶香也在步近时越发浓郁。丝丝醇香顺着空气传到Wave的鼻腔内，诱发体内深处的本能。

他整个人被Paeng半锁在怀中，浑身被这香气包围，整个人犹如浸泡在浓茶中。浓茶不断加热着Wave，他腹中的热源也烧得越发滚烫。发情热在身前这人到来时迅速升温，体内的情慾和渴望不断堆叠，身体在到达沸点时，水分迅速蒸发，Wave口干舌燥的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。殊不知这下意识的动作却牵引着Paeng的心神，嘴角扯出一道迷人的弧度。

看到面前那人不自觉露出的酒窝，Wave不甘心收紧了抓着外套袖子的手，咬了一下唇便别过脸含糊的说：「傻子，也不早点来。」Paeng见少年脸色和耳尖早已被诱得透着嫣红，也不再顽劣地以信息素逗弄那饱受茶香影响的Wave。

放学后的运动场上，同学们来回跑着。两队队伍围着球，挥洒着青春的汗水，尝试攻破对方的防线，为己方夺下可贵的一分。「啊嗯....唔...让你慢点...」Wave伏在桌上，双手紧紧的抓着桌沿，想着要稳住自己被摆弄的身体，带动得桌子发出吱吱呀呀的声响。Wave的眼眶因情欲而湿润泛红，Paeng的粗喘声伴随着下体淫靡的交缠拍打声传进耳中，逼得Wave只能把脸埋在自己的双臂中，试图蒙骗自己的理智，合理化现在这白日宣淫的行为。Wave咬紧牙埋着头想要隐藏自己被操弄得不住吐出的声声轻吟，可是身后的Paeng却不让他如愿，加快了下身抽插的速度，体内的分身在每一下进出中磨擦着早已熟知的敏感点。

「啊….轻点…」身下的撞击突然加快，Wave的额上披上一层薄雾，裇衫下摆堆在腰间，下半身光裸的暴露在空气中，身边弥漫的是自己早已无法控制的蜜桃香气。泛着桃色的双唇轻喊出悦耳的喘息，自己欢愉的吟声像是鼓棒敲了一下Wave，令他回复了一丝的清醒，抓住了快要溜走的理智。午后和暖的阳光照射着两人，运动场上的叫喊打气声隐约地传到他的耳中。

理智回笼的Wave侧过头看向Paeng，手伸到腰间抓住了Paeng扣在自己胯上的手，「够了…嗯…Paeng...快停下…啊..」话句在顶弄间说得断断续续，敏感点又被体内的灼热大力的刺激，Wave忍不住吐出的呻吟。

「你分心了…」Paeng一改之前攻城略地般的动作，转而缓缓地厮磨着。「这样就够了？但你下面的小嘴咬得好紧」分身缓慢地抽动着，Paeng俯下身，凑到Wave耳旁低声的问着他。

带着情慾的低哑嗓音伴随着呼吸时的温热气息吐在耳边，烫红了Wave的耳尖，身后的慢动作仿如隔靴搔痒，令他更为难耐，在对方慢热的抽插挑逗下，甬道紧紧的挽留着体肉坚挺的热铁。Paeng温热的手抚上了Wave在情事中被忽略的分身，早已泌着晶莹腺液的分身被刺激得抖动一下，突而其来的包复令Wave的双腿不住发软。

站立的姿势本来就难以在情事中维持，现在这个激灵更令他不禁就往地上跪去。Paeng赶忙稳着身前的人，一手扶着身前的恋人，胯间继续以灼热磨蹭着内壁，享受着那紧致甬道。另一手也没停下，温柔地抚弄着手中的粉嫩。

「嘶...你里面好湿好紧…是没喂饱你吗？」随着Paeng的抚弄，少年身下的顶端冒出的透明稠液沾湿了Paeng的指间，令爱抚的动作更为顺滑。玩弄着挺立的手变本加厉的逗弄着，Paeng用拇指绕着小孔的周围打转，腥液溢得他满手都是。「啊…你别弄了…嗯..快停下啊」顶端的刺激让Wave的分身更为胀大。

Paeng的手顺着Wave的茎身滑到囊袋，揉玩着肿胀的小球，储着精液的部位被人把玩在手，想发泄的感觉更为强烈。前端的液体把下身弄得一塌胡涂。明明是身后的人先撩的，可这人此时偏要弔自己胃口。阵阵的不满足令小穴不由自主地绞紧热柱，像是不满足的小嘴般吸吮着分身，Wave感到耳边的气息变得粗重起来，心里泛起了一丝反击成功的满足感。

Paeng压着身把唇凑到Wave的颈脖间的腺体处，忽轻忽重地亲咬着那敏感的部位。Paeng松开抚弄着的手，轻拍一下Wave软弹的臀肉说道「你别夹这么紧。」之后伸出舌头轻舔着腺体。颈后所带来的刺激令Wave又痒又难耐，不禁绞紧后穴自己轻轻摆动起腰身套弄起来。体内的热度不断升高，身后的少年看着本来性子清冷的恋人在慾海中沉沦的性感模样，又开始大力地冲撞着后穴。

「嗯啊….太快了啊」身体的敏感点同时被人挑拨着，层层叠加的快感令Wave不能自己的大声叫吟着，叠加到顶峰的快感让Wave的顶端射出丝丝白色腥液，星星点点地落在地板和卡在脚踝的短裤上。Wave半瞇着眼粗喘着气，脸颊的绯红蔓延至全身，感受着高潮的馀韵。

突然甬道内的热柱撤离，只是止了渴的情欲并没有停止，反而越发汹涌。空虚的感觉自身后传到心房，整个人都想被Paeng的填满。扭过头看向身后，只见Paeng坐在地上看着Wave。从对方的眼神以及Alpha所发出的威压气息中，Wave便立即明白他的意图。

撑起自己在情事中变得有些疲惫的身躯，Wave拖着发软的脚步，走到Paeng面前，跨坐在他身上，腿根磨蹭着身下那还沾着自己体液的巨大。「你不是说要喂饱我？」Wave把手环住Paeng的脖子，弓着身，把头埋在Paeng的颈窝里，深吸着对方身上如尼古丁般让人上瘾的甘苦茶香，沈醉在其中。他伸出舌头舔走Paeng肩上的汗水，偏过头吻上对方的喉结。下身的灼热顶着开发得柔软的后穴，Wave前后的活动着，舔咬着喉结的唇瓣往上移，用牙轻轻地咬了Paeng的下巴一口以示惩罚。

Paeng并没有接话，只是伸手勾下Wave的后颈，仰着头与他接吻。Wave闭着眼，柔软的嘴唇与对方交缠，氧气在唇间流走，身子在热吻中融化。Wave体内的空虚令他的脑中只容得下对方，自己已经忍受不了Paeng恶劣的把戏。抬起下身，手伸向身后扶好对方的火热便坐了下去。重新被填满的后穴所带来的快感令Wave不禁溢出满足的歎声，跨坐的体位令Paeng进入Wave肠道的深处。

Wave摆动着腰肢，双腿夹着Paeng的腰，体内未消散的情欲令他难得的上下活动着。「嗯…..好深…」说完Wave伸出小舌描绘着Paeng的唇线，一下一下地把对方的唇舔得湿润。

Paeng把手撑在身后，目光专注地看着身上爱人少有陷入情慾的样子。只见他眼角泛着泪光，汹涌而来的情欲在他脸上涂上绯色。Paeng也不急忙动作，难得身上人肯主动求欢，当然要好好欣赏一下。Wave上身仍穿戴整齐，身上的外套随着主人的挺动而摇曳，可下身的性器却不断涌出腺液，身后被Paeng抽插而带出的液体所沾湿。Paeng见他开始乏力，便把这体力活接过来。双手扶着Wave的腰，抬起下身毫不留情地上下顶弄着对方体内的敏感点。

体内的猛烈磨擦令快感倍增，Wave弓起身，仰着头，手指插在Paeng的发丝间，喘息中带着声如细丝的轻吟。大力的进出为Wave带来难以言喻的刺激，后穴像有意识般讨好着Paeng的巨大。Paeng隔着衣服轻咬着Wave胸前的樱红，衣服粗糙的质感刺激着蓓蕾，令它更加绽出动人的姿态。胸前的布料被舔弄得透出乳首的形状，而Paeng的衣摆亦被Wave前端的液体弄湿。

体内的热度并没有减退，热浪一股一股的冲垮了Wave的理智。他忍不住把手伸到分身，快速地套弄，整个人沉沦在快感的潮浪中。红色的酒精随着热度升至温度计的顶点，磨擦和抽插的热潮令Wave再一次洒出白浊，沾湿两人的腹部。

Paeng不断在甬道中进出，每一下都变换着角度。突然间，前端顶到一处嫩肉，身上的少年整个人绷紧起来。Paeng机不可失地朝嫩肉顶撞着，一下比一下大力，紧合的肉瓣被自己顶出一个小缝，甬道所流出的润泽越来越多。「Wave，让我...完全地标记你...好吗？」他一边大力的冲撞着，一边问道。被情欲所支配的Wave已经没有馀力思考，把头埋在还在奋力的人的颈窝中，胡乱的点着头。Paeng把分身退出，再一下子插进Wave的紧致的生殖腔中。Wave被这从未感受过的胀痛感给僵着身子，大腿根酸软得微微颤抖。Paeng也迷上了这像被紧紧包裹着的感觉，顾不得对方还没适应，便上下猛烈地攻陷对方的防线。

双方无暇再压抑自己的信息素，空气中的桃香和茶香混合在一起。Wave的生殖腔接受着Paeng的顶撞，体内的热柱比刚才更为肿胀，Wave觉得自己甚至能在抽插间感受到Paeng欲望上奋起的青筋。一次又一次的抽插，意乱情迷。Wave被对方顶弄得抑制不住自己的呻吟，在叫声中一次次恳求着Paeng放轻力度。感受到他热柱根部突然胀大，狠狠的把自己的生殖腔撑开，阵阵酸软感令Wave不禁用腿环着Paeng的腰身。一股股滚烫的精液洒在体内，把生殖腔灌满，Wave不禁咬着身下人的肩膀，留下深深的齿印。

结在慢慢形成，放在瓷杯中的桃肉正等待着热茶的滋润。刚热好的茶水缓缓地倒进杯中，茶香四溢。温热的茶水冲散了果蓉，茶与桃汁融为一体。淡淡的香甜化解了茶独有的甘苦，沏成了一杯暖人心脾，齿颊留香的桃茶。

激烈的情事告一段落，结还没消散。Wave满脸倦意地跨坐在Paeng的怀中，秋风把两人的发丝纠缠在一起，空气中的茶香令Wave安心的睡过去。Paeng搂着他，Wave那刚刚被情欲熏得不再清冷的双眼紧闭着，身上未散去的绯红令他看起来像桃子般，十分可口。深吸了一口从今以后只属于自己的桃香气息，侧过头吻上对方藏在衣领中的腺体。

运动场上的人随着太阳渐下的身影离去，Wave从熟睡中转醒，他枕着Paeng的大腿，感觉到身后的液体被对方简单地清理干净，裤子也好好的穿上了。睁开眼看到那人低头看着手机，身体刚好挡住夕阳的馀光。Wave直盯着Paeng，笔直的鼻梁，有着双眼皮的眼睛，双颊的酒窝，拼凑成自己最喜爱的模样。察觉到腿上的人儿睡醒了，Paeng放下手机，与Wave双对望。

Wave别过眼，坐起来戴回眼镜，「没下次了。」，Wave装着冷静地望向Paeng说道。Paeng没有回答，只见他脸上带着Wave最爱的酒窝，侧过头，在自己的最爱的唇上轻轻印上充满茶香气息的吻。

-newest


End file.
